


How To Warm Your Cold-Blooded Imp Part 2

by winterelf86



Series: Warmth [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterelf86/pseuds/winterelf86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle continues to warm her cold-blooded companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Warm Your Cold-Blooded Imp Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I've been dead for over a month. I promise I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth. I hit a writer's block and Her Dark Guardian and To Ease Loneliness got pushed to the side a bit. I may take a bit more of a break on Her Dark Guardian (but I will not abandon it), and dive into writing Chapter 4 of To Ease Loneliness. I am also writing a Faery!Rumple and Belle gaslamp fantasy pretty soon. I actually have so many Rumbelle fanfic ideas going on in my head, but my block made it difficult to write X_x
> 
> And the second part of this series was in high demand, and after two months of deleting and rewriting the first paragraph it's finally finished! It's becoming more difficult to write straight up porn for some reason, and I'm not as proud of this one like I am with the first part. But either way I hope you still enjoy it :)

Milky white thighs straddled his hips while his claws ran gently down his lover's back. A mixture of his and Belle's groans and moans reverberated throughout the underground of his castle, where hot springs bubbled with heat. This same heat warmed up a marble pool filled with the steaming water from the springs and kept his body warm along with Belle's. Though, Rumple could not tell if it was Belle's sex squeezed tight around him, or if the water was setting his body on fire. Every grind of her hips sent his blood racing and elicited a low whimper from his throat.

She panted in his ear before placing open mouthed kisses on his neck, sending electricity down his spine and increasing the frequency of his thrusts. Her name became a mantra on his lips as he spilled his seed inside her, filling her to the brim. They stayed entwined in the other's arms, kissing each other with fervor, until Rumple felt his cock growing soft and he pulled out of her.

Belle laid her head on Rumple's shoulder, indulging in the warmth and steam from the pool water. She had gone from simple housekeeper to the lover of the Dark One in less than a day, all because of some bravery on her part when she initiated the intimacy. Belle had fantasized about this for a couple of months now, wondering if Rumple desired her.

The intimate activities of last night and this morning proved as much.

"Are you hungry, my dear Belle?" Rumple muttered in her ear, jarring her from her deep thoughts filled with happy bliss. His hand running up and down her back made her thoughts jumble again as she worked to form words.

"Yes," she finally managed to say when her growling belly gave her the answer she sought.

Belle slid off his lap, her little body creating ripples of water as she moved away from him to climb out of the pool. In seconds Rumple was already before her, with two fuzzy black towels in his hand.

"Show off," Belle stated with a smirk forming on her lips as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her lithe body.

"You've never complained before," he replied with a titter and with a flourish of his hand he dressed Belle in the finest blue silk. The dress clung to her body, accentuating her womanly curves with a sash tied at her waist, and the sleeves were loose covered her wrists with silk ruffles. The thinness of the fabric gave him a slight peek of the porcelain skin that begged for his touch.

Belle smirked at Rumple's roaming amber eyes as he took her in.

"See something you like?"

Rumple was snapped out his lusty daydream at the sound of Belle's husky voice. The corners of his lips turned up as she batted her eyelashes. The little minx, he thought to himself. Before he could stop himself, his claws landed on her waist, pulling her closer. His lips trailed up her neck and his teeth found her earlobe, nipping gently.

"Using that voice around me will get you in trouble, my darling Belle."

She shuddered as his warm breath hit her skin. Before they had entered the hot springs he had been cold to the touch and shivering, but as soon as they entered the heated room and water he warmed up. In more ways than one.

"What if that's my plan?" Her voice nearly cracked from her boldness. Before last night she would have never dreamed such words would fall out of her mouth. But the man before her had brought out a side of her she never thought to explore. Gaston had never elicited such an emotional and sexual response from her, but the scaled man standing in front of her touched her in all the right places.

He listened to her, and even through his snarky comments she knew he had feelings for her. The first hints of his affections had been when he gifted the library to her after she had freed Robin Hood. The Dark One could have killed her, or thrown her in the dungeon for eternity to rot, but none of that came to pass. Belle even remembered how he had stiffened when she hugged him, and looked at her in awe as she walked away.

Then the incident with the curtains happened, and when he caught her a perplexed expression crossed his features. His eyes full of worry, and his reptilian irises locked on to her face before she felt his breathing stop for just a second as they stared at each other, wondering what these new feeling being awakened could mean. While it seemed an eternity had passed, it had been only seconds before he realized he held her close to him, and he helped her to the floor. Rumple had waved his hand through the air and said it was no matter after she said her "thank you". Even though he tried to pass it off as nothing, she couldn't help the warmth forming and fluttering in her chest. Ever since that day they had danced around each other, two people unsure of the other's affections, but closer as friends.

One night came to pass that sealed their fate as more than friends. Belle had waited until the sun sat on the horizon before she gathered a special blue flower that Rumple needed for his potions. The spell had not been an urgent matter, so she waited until the other chores were finished before she set out on her quest to find the brilliantly blue flowers. Belle found them, stark blue against the green canopy of the field that laid just in front of the forest. Not realizing she had stepped past the wards, Belle heard a growl from deep in the woods, which made her heart race and she whipped her head around to follow the guttural noise, and she soon discerned it came from more than one animal.

Through the darkness of the forest she saw several wolves slip past the trees, their eyes glowing and their maws dripping with saliva. Panicking, she dropped the bundle of flowers in her arms, and ran. One of the wolves caught up to her and its teeth had snagged her cloak, ripping it. The force of the animal's teeth pulling back caused her to trip, and she felt her knees bruise from the impact of landing on the ground. Before she could get up and continue her escape she felt sharp teeth sink into her flesh, making her scream in pain. The name "Rumplestiltskin" had barely passed her lips before he materialized before her in a puff of violet smoke. She heard whimpers and yowling, followed by an eerie silence.

Belle looked up to find Rumple, his face contorted with anger and his blackened teeth exposed in a sneer.

"You foolish girl! You slipped past the wards!" He snarled, a claw pointed at her.

"I-I didn't mean to! I wasn't paying attention, I suppose," she said through her whimpers and sobs. The pain had dulled as Rumple's scolding became the focus of her thoughts, but as soon as silence passed them her attention returned to her leg, and an abundance of tears flowed down her face.

"Yes, you suppose," he muttered under his breath as his fingers waved in the air. "And look where your supposing got you this time! This is similar to when I had to save you from that blasted quicksand in Agrabah! Your curiosity and bravery gives you foolish ideas, girl!"

Her sobs and tears continued and his face softened at the sight of his pretty maid in agony. Scolding her would not do, as she was not a child. The sight of her mangled and bleeding leg snapped him out of his anger as well, and before she could utter another word or drop another tear he ran his hand over the injury. Belle watched in wonder as his hand, glowing with a purple light, mended her torn skin and eased the pain.

Belle's crying had subsided to a few sniffles and she wiped her drenched face with the sleeve of her dress.

"T-thank you."

"No matter," he remarked with a wave of his hand, but stilled her with a hand on her shoulder as she struggled to stand up. "Oh, don't get up, my dear Belle. It will take a bit to get some feeling back into that leg of yours."

Belle's head snapped up. Did he just call her his dear Belle? When had he gone from calling her "dearie" to "my dear Belle"?

She didn't have a chance to ask him about it before he had swept her up in his arms and carried her to the gate of the castle. A sense of déjà vu came over her as she settled into his arms, remembering when he had held her after she fell from the ladder. Belle lifted her head up to see the man who claimed he was a monster, but held her tenderly and would not let her walk in order to prevent further injury. As soon as they entered the Great Hall, a fire began to blaze in the hearth with a snap of his fingers and he laid her on the settee. Conjuring up a blanket, he placed it on top of her, tucking her in. Not thinking, he reached his hand out to smooth away the stray curls on her face.

"You scared me today. I thought I had lost you." He blinked as he realized what had been said. "Good help is hard to find after all. I don't want to hunt for another maid," he said, touching her nose with the tip of his finger. Belle only smirked at him, seeing through his façade.

He walked away but Belle grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Thank you again." Her thumb caressed the scales on his arm, and she swore she heard a sharp intake of his breath.

"Belle?"

Rumple's words brought her back to the present. She blinked several times before she smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the night you saved me from the wolves." She said with a warm blush coating her cheeks, slightly embarrassed that she had been caught daydreaming.

"Ah yes, you gave me quite a fright. I thought I had lost you." Rumple pulled her close, crushing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. "Let's eat, sweetheart."

Breakfast was a silent affair with flirty glances and the brief touch of feet beneath the table. Belle ran her foot up his leg, making Rumple twitch with arousal and his eyes turn dark with lust.

"My little Belle, you seem eager for a second round, hmm?"

Belle smirked against the glass held to her lips, and she took a sip before answering. "Whatever made you think such a thing?"

Belle didn't have time to register Rumple's movements from his position in the chair to him standing next to her. His breath drifted down her neck and made her legs turn into jelly. She was certain that if she stood at that moment Rumple would have to support her before she fell.

"I think your touches and flirtatious nature were more than enough to see that you want me inside you again, hmmm? Am I correct concerning this matter?" He muttered, his teeth nipping and tugging at her earlobe, making her head roll back against his shoulder as she moaned her approval.

"You thought correctly," she replied with a small, but throaty giggle as his talented tongue ran up the white column of her throat.

Rumple kneeled in front of her, his scaled fingers found their way beneath her skirts. His fingers eased up her leg to caress her thigh before stopping at the line of the undergarments that stood between his fingers and her sex. Her breath quickened as she felt his claws, careful not to scratch her, push the fabrics to the side and seek the sensitive nub that made her tremble with desire.

Wetness coated his fingers and a growl rose in his throat. He slid one finger into her and spread the juices over her mound, allowing his fingers the ability to glide with more ease against the bundle of nerves. Belle's breath had been reduced to short pants as she pushed against his hand, eager to relieve the pressure that had been building just a few minutes prior.

"You're already so wet for me, Belle." He whispered in her ear, as he dipped two fingers in her, curling them against the spot that drove her wild. He watched as a blush rose in her cheeks and spread out to cover her neck and collarbone. Overcome with desire, he untied the top of her dress and pulled the straps down her shoulders to expose her breasts. His tongue darted out between his lips to give one rosy nipple a quick caress before his mouth suckled it, bringing it to a hard peak.

With his tongue and fingers working Belle into an intense pleasure, she had become a quivering mass of lust, her legs spread wide in the chair and her hand fisted in Rumple's tight curls. She gasped when his mouth moved from her breast to trail kisses down her now bare belly. Belle clenched her fingers in his hair tighter, knowing what would come next. He lifted the skirt to her waist and dove in between her legs, the flat of his tongue licking her to where the only words coming out of her mouth were incoherent "ah"s. Another gush of her nectar hit his tongue, and he sought to lick it clean from her before he focused his attention again on her clit. The licking and suckling almost brought her over the edge, but a flick from the tip of his tongue made her cry out, his name slipping from her lips.

When he didn't stop, making it almost too much for her, she pulled his head up with her hand and he removed his head from beneath her skirts. Belle watched him as he licked his lips clean, his reptilian eyes lit with lust and passion. He rubbed her legs to bring her off her pleasurable high. The roughness of his scales felt quite good against her soft flesh, and that alone made her shudder.

"You tasted even better than last night, my dear Belle," he said, placing a kiss on the back of her knee. She bit her lower lip, and her face turned beet red at his words.

"But of course, I'm not finished with you. I'm never finished with having you nor will I ever be." Rumple lifted her in his arms then placed her on the table.

As if on instinct, Belle's legs wrapped around his waist, and in a flash of purple they were both naked with the warmth of the fire licking them, which spurred him on as he observed the orange glow the fire produced on her porcelain skin.

In one fluid motion he entered her, the wet tightness making him nip her throat and clutch her hips until they were flush against his. Her little fingers curled at the nape of his neck and she lifted her hips with each of his thrusts. The muscles surrounding his cock squeezed tighter as he increased his pace and found a steady rhythm, pounding into her and making the table rock.

Her nails dug into his back as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders, giving him access to the deeper and more sensitive areas of her dripping cunt. Belle's cries increased and she met his thrusts with more fervor. The scaled ridges of his cock rubbed against her sensitive spots, making her see stars. Belle felt her belly tighten with want as she neared her climax, as if a spring was coiling inside her. Once her orgasm let loose, relieving her of the building pressure, he soon came with her.

"Rumple," she repeated over and over as she clenched him and he spilled inside her, his seed warm and thick.

Their foreheads touched and Belle's hands slid up and down Rumple's warm back as their breathing returned to normal. Rumple nuzzled Belle's neck before pulling out of her and she felt the warm seed running down her thighs as she sat up, making her blush and grin. What a wanton he had turned her into, she was no longer the inexperienced maiden.

His lips touched hers and he lifted a hand to brush her sweat drenched curls from her face. His heart fluttered in his chest at the sight of her, a beautiful woman who had let him have her in every way. Belle had wormed her way into his heart, and he would never give her up.

"I love you, Belle."

"I love you too, Rumple."


End file.
